The present invention disclosed herein relates to an electro-optic device.
As semiconductor industries have been highly developed, semiconductor integrated circuits such as logic devices and memory devices are becoming more high speed and high integration. With the high speed and high integration of the semiconductor integrated circuits, a transmission speed between the semiconductor integrated circuits are directly linked with performance of electronic devices including the semiconductor integrated circuits. Typically, semiconductor integrated circuits receive/transmit data through electrical communication electrically receiving/transmitting data. For example, semiconductor integrated circuits are mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) to electrically communicate with each other through interconnections disposed in the PCB.
With the high speed and integration of semiconductor devices, to increase a transmission speed between semiconductor chips, technologies using optical signals are being researched.